Blue Rose
by SpiritNeigeNouzarAnael
Summary: Lance had always been the weird one. He was loud and obnoxious one minute and quiet and planning the next. He had always been like that, from their first year at the Garrison to now when they fought in robotic lions in space. He had always been like that. Until they learned the reason why... Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Deafender. Warning: BoyxBoyxBoy relationship.
1. Prologue

Rated T, though it can be M some chapters for:

-Detailed descriptions of blood, torture, past-child abuse, anxiety, and murder/contact killing.

-Light descriptions of muder/contract killing, fighting, training, child desensitizing, a whole lot of other crap.

-Cursing and mentions of sexual intimacy.

If you have a problem with any of this, I do not care. Don't read the story if it bothers you. I have a warning here, at the very first chapter. This warning will begin every chapter, wether or not some of it applies. Do not whine or complain if you read this warning, don't care and then are upset at me for being triggered or that shit.

* * *

A teen was lain across the roof of a car garage. Set up in front of him was his M40A13, loaded and ready to fire. All he had to do was wait for his target. Now, the teen could only be about sixteen years old, with obvious Cuban descent. He wore a navy blue skintight suit, not unlike one from a superhero or spy movie, and a lighter blue mask sculpted like a rose.

The mask, however, did not cover his entire face. The flower of the rose was spread out to cover a majority of his face and eyes, only tiny slits that blended in with the shadows of the petals to let the boys ocean blue orbs shine through. The stem shot out from under the flower and wrapped itself around the boys caramel head, sticking out obviously through the boy's dark chocolate colored hair. The stem had a few thorns that stuck out from it, coated in some type of poison, and it finally ended in a collection of roots that covered his mouth making it impossible to speak. He looked through the scope of his rifle and waited for his target to exit.

On his person, he only had one thing that was immensely important attached to his suit, besides various guns, daggers, and poisons: a single blue rose. It was inside a glass case, attached at his belt for him to always claim his kill, as long as it was a reasonable distance away. _All in the life of a contract killer,_ he thought.

Behind him stood an old man, probably in his late seventies, with a blue mask, looking almost exactly like the Melpomene and Thalia masks with only a few differences with design. For one, the mask had no mouth and neutral eyes and basically no characteristics other than the color. He also wore a blue suit and stood watching, like a teacher waiting for his student to mess up.

Suddenly, the target, a multimillionaire, walked out of the skyscraper doors. The teen readied for the perfect opportunity to arrive. ...1...2...3…- NOW!

He pulled the trigger and waited a second before pulling up his mask and whipping out his phone and clicking the first name on his contacts. It rung for a second before a man picked up.

"It's done." The teen said emotionlessly.

"Good. The other half of the payment will be in your account in only a few minutes."

The teen then hung up without another word before dismantling the gun from the stand and inserted it inside the case that lay next to him. He then unlatched the stand from the wall of the garage and placed it in the other slot in the case. He then zipped up the pockets and heaved up the case. He quickly followed the old man who had slowly started making his way down the stairs. Before, he disappeared into the lower levels, he spotted a blue rose laying across the target's chest.

*o0O~O0o*

In a small mansion in a field, that laid only a few miles from a large barn and house. In the attic stood the teen, now without his mask and suit. Around the boy, there stood a plain metal cot, closet, dresser, and chest that stood at the end of the bed.

The closet held only suits for events, like a ball or meeting with someone of high power, as if the teen would meet or do something of sort. There was also an opening for a laundry shoot in the wall of the closet.

Now the dresser only held civilian garments. In one drawer, under garments, another tank-tops, and two more for shirts and pants respectively. On a hook on the wall, hung an olive green field/ trench coat/jacket that had faded in color by long, extensive use.

Lastly, the chest was painted black with various blue rose flower symbols and the outlines of it were a deep gold. Inside lay the suit from earlier, the mask, the rose container (which now held no rose), in one small part. In another lay multiple guns and their respective ammo and hung on the lid were multiple types of knives. The knives varied in metal, length, and sharpness. Lastly, the second biggest section held a book and multiple glass bottles of poison right next to the correct antidote.

Now, the teen was staring down at a letter his teacher had given him the day before. He had quickly read through it and soon made his plan. It would work perfectly and free him from this excuse of a life. Even if he would be eventually trapped again by another higher power, the deal made him free of his abuelos for six years.

The teen was broken out of his thoughts by his abuela calling him.

"Mi rosa azul, baja. Queremos hablar de sus errores con el objetivo de hoy.*"

"Sí, abuela. Ya voy.**"

The teen walked to the door to the attic and slowly walked down the stairs to where his abuela and abuelo sat at the kitchen table.

"En realidad, abuela, abuelo, me gustaría hacer un trato con usted antes de empezar, Si, puedo?***"

At their synchronised nod, he began.

* * *

 _Note: My Spanish is from Google Translate and I don't actually know any Spanish. Any tips are appreciated._

 _*= My blue rose, come down. We want to talk about your mistakes with today's mission._

 _**= Yes grandmother. I'm coming._

 _***= "Actually, Grandmother, Grandfather , I'd like to make a deal with you before I start, if I may?_

 **Next chapter will be posted next Friday. Any questions can be reviewed or PMed to me. Also, I have no beta yet. I'm going to try to find one but for now, your guys help will be greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to fight the shadows in my mind. Hope you guys enjoyed, R &R and show me some love!**

 **~SpirtNeigeNouzarAneal**


	2. Chapter 1

Rated T, though it can be M some chapters for:

-Detailed descriptions of blood, torture, past-child abuse, anxiety, and murder/contact killing.

-Light descriptions of muder/contract killing, fighting, training, child desensitizing, a whole lot of other crap.

-Cursing and mentions of sexual intimacy.

If you have a problem with any of this, I do not care. Don't read the story if it bothers you. I have a warning here, at the very first chapter. This warning will begin every chapter, wether or not some of it applies. Do not whine or complain if you read this warning, don't care and then are upset at me for being triggered or that shit.

* * *

 _Lance and Lilly McClain are born in 2064 to proud parents Maria and Steven._

 _When Lance and Lilly are five, they go through a series of tests by their grandparents. Lance is chosen, Lilly is not._

 _A month later, Steven turns up dead as the last known victim to the Blue Mask._

 _For two years, Lance is desensitized by his grandparents to death, murder, blood, and any other thing that would prevent him from embracing his life as a killer.. He then trains for two years in a multitude of things, along with school._

 _When he turns ten, his grandparents let him become the contract/serial killer known as Blue Rose._

 _He goes on supervised killings for two years before he is allowed to kill alone. Even then, on his birthday, he'll go on multiple kills to be tested and improved._

 _Then, on his sixteenth birthday, Lance gets an invitation to the Garrison. Lance then decides to make a deal._

 _'I will go to the Garrison until I graduate as a fighter pilot. For every day I miss, I 'll kill two people. Also, if I graduate anything less than a fighter, I'll kill another year's worth.'_

 _Lance's grandparents agreed, and he left for school._

 _Lance made good for the first two years, before suddenly getting demoted at the beginning of the third year. A new fighter had joined and had better skills than Lance. This made him often mad at this new upstart. Lance may kill people and even enjoy it sometimes but the amount would be too much, even for him. But, soon his heart began to fall for the weird boy, without his brain acknowledging it._

 _At the middle of his third year, the Kerberos mission failed and the upstart got kicked out. Lance then went on to the next level. This is when his team formed._

 _Then a year later, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro found Azul._

 _*o0O~O0o*_

Lance sat in his room in the castle. Laid across his lap was his old suit and his mask. The mask that had been the last thing so many people had seen. The mask that had controlled his life since the day he was chosen.

Lance had found the secret cubby for personal items underneath the mattress. He knew it was a bad idea to bring his suit, mask, knives, hand gun, and just a few poisons with him that night. The warm pressure in his mind, that had appeared his first night in the Garrison, was insistent that he did.

As he sifts to lay back to think more upon how his life has changed, the scars that litter his body let out a small twinge of pain. Scars not from his job, no, but from the people who he unfortunately has to call his abuelos. Scars from his punishments, from not listening, not following through with orders. Scars that now twinge and itch and are constant reminders. He'll never understand people who wish for scars. All they are is a horrible reminder of what has happened and what you have lived through.

Of course, when his sister introduced him, in one of the few trips where he was allowed to see her, to beauty products, all the scars just...disappeared. Then, Lance went to the Garrison and that eventually led to him meeting Azul. His beautiful lion. She had known what his past looked like and his fears and the amount of hatred he held for himself, and still chose him.

Then, he was thrust into a war where he had to fake who he was. Fake his life. Fake even his family. Of course, that was no different than at the Garrison, but at least there, there was no way for people to mentally bond with him and see his memories and thoughts.

But, no one knew. No one will ever know. They'll hate him. Despise him. He is a monster. He killed so many people. So, so many people and he's still a failure. He can never make the team happy. But living so long without a childhood, when he was finally free, it should be perfectly fine for his repressed side to finally be free too, no? But they don't know and never will. They would kick him off the team. Separate him from Azul. Send him back to the monsters that made him this wa-

"Paladins, and guests, if you could please come to the control center for a quick meeting."

Lance was shaken from his thoughts by Allura's voice over the intercoms. He sighed as he sat back up, stood and picked up the mattress, leaned in, opened the cubby, and inserted his suit and mask. He shivered as the eye holes stared back at him as he shut the cubby and let the mattress fall back down.

Lance slowly left his room and walked through the halls to the main center. He could hear the chatter of the team and the newest guests. Recently, the team had found Shiro and Matt along with the Rebellion. Other than the obvious, only the leader and his council stayed on the ship. Then, finally, yesterday the leader and his annoying lackeys left to go and continue the Rebellion. As he entered, Allura's eyes flicked towards him and she silenced everyone's murmurs.

"Paladins, in celebration of finding Shiro and Matt and gaining a new alliance with the Rebellion, I would like to take you home to see your families and finally offer an explanation for where you have been."

Lance's easygoing grin that had been plastered on his face at some point during his walk, faltered as his mask fell and his body stiffened. This only lasted a second though before he replaced it, checking that no one saw before letting out an ecstatic yell.

As everyone turned to where Lance once was, he was standing next to Hunk who looked like he was about to cry.

"Finally! Buddy, I'm gonna meet your moms and you're going to meet the McClain clan! I can't wait to see Mama and Papi and Lilly and Alex and Sofia and Maria and Max and Vanessa and the newest twins!"

There was silence before Pidge let out a long whistle. "Dang Lance. I knew you have a big family but dang you have a lot of siblings."

Lance shrugged. "My abuela and abuelo help some but the latest twins were a surprise. Me and Lily were supposed to be the last, 'specially 'cause I was chosen."

Before Pidge could reply, Shiro interined. "Lance, what do you mean chosen?"

"Oh yeah," Lance chuckled nervously, "That… that was an agreement made by my father and my abuelos to marry my mother. They would test everyone of my siblings, and me, at five years old to decide to carry on the family business. I passed and was chosen."

Everyone was shocked silent by this piece of information and Lance slowly started walking out the room, heading towards Azul.

It will be fine, cub

Lance smiled softly at his lion's voice flowing into his head with soothing whispers of acceptance and love. He also loved Azul's voice for she sounded like when he would be embraced in his mother's arms after months of not seeing each other's faces or feel each other's warmth.

As Lance walked the halls, his body soon fell into autopilot until he found Azul's hall. Unknown to Allura's and the rest of the Paladins, as far as he knew, each lion has a hall in the castle that leads directly into the hangar. He had found it right after Sendak's attack on the castle while trying to find spots for him to lay and shoot in case an attack reached the inside.

Lance opened the door via handprint and slowly walked down the stairs. As he reached the hangar, the warm presence that lingered in his head increased tenfold. When he reached Azul, he let out a sigh of happiness and a small smile made its way to his face. He slowly sat down to lay down on her ginormous metal paw that extruded a warmth much like the sand on the Florida beaches.

He slowly fell asleep to the sound of Azul's voice singing a song in a long forgotten language, resting his worries and shooing self-deprecating thoughts away. As his eyelids lost to the darkness of sleep, he thought What happens now?

*o0O~O0o*

Back with the rest of the team, Shiro had finally gathered his thoughts and turned to Hunk.

"Hunk, you know him the longest. Did you know about this?"

Hunk shook his head and said "No, I mean, I've only known him since our first year at the Garrison and that's only because we shared a dormitory."

"Well, tell us what you do know," Allura's said.

"Okay, well. When we first met, Lance was silent and looked like he literally couldn't feel emotions." When he saw their disbelieving gazes, he continued. "I'm not kidding guys! He wouldn't talk to anyone, he didn't make or laugh at any jokes, the only thing he cared about was whether or not he passed the class." He paused for a minute then said "That and that stupid trunk of his."

"Wait, wait, wait." Keith said, walking up to Hunk. "You mean to tell me that Lance used to be quiet and was the exact opposite of the way he is now? Yeah, right. I am more likely to believe that Coran sings soprano in the shower."

"I'm serious, guys!" Hunk huffs out stomping over to where Keith stood, who was resting on his left leg while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Shiro walked in between them with his arms up, much like he did when Lance and Keith got out of hand.

"Calm down guys. Keith, remember, this was before I got you into the Garrison. Hunk, you said Lance had a trunk that he cared about."

Hunk frowned, pulling up the memories from long ago. "Yeah. He had this black chest with little blue roses painted all over. It had golden outlines and was huge but I remember Lance carrying it, along with two bags of his stuff, into the room. He was also really protective of it. Like super protective. Said something about how it was full of family heirlooms and that bringing it was part of the agreement he made to come."

Shiro thought about this for a minute before crossing his arms and asking, "Anything else you can think of?"

Hunk's face contorted to one of concentration, before brightening up in realization. "Yeah! One time this guy in our dorm tried to pick the lock to sell some stuff for money and then went missing. A week later, his body was found, stabbed and shot beyond recognition."

Matt frowned at that before saying "I heard about that. His body was found only down the hall from my dorm at the time. Didn't the case go cold when there was no new evidence after a few months?" Hunk nodded in agreement.

The Alteans that were listening at each other with worry.

"I heated about that too and that's what worries me. Lance has more secrets than we thought," Shiro said, turning to face the hall that Lance had left.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm back. Now the timeline is for people who want to understand his childhood more. (It's really a bit basic details, more to come later.) Also, from the point the timeline ends it's mainly canon but changes will be noted later. Also what do you think about the chapter? I really suck at dialogue and am (if I say so myself) amazing at detail, though it used to be the opposite. Chapter posting days will be on my profile. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Real quick, I should probably mention the difference between Contract Killers and Mercs. See Contract Killers is literally in their name.** **Contract** **killing is a form of murder in which one party hires** **another party to kill a target individual or** **group** **of** **people**. **Compared to Mercianaries who manly focuse on a matiriel reward, they are known to kill, they do many other things. This is where the confusion sets in. Sorry for ranting but when you right a story like this one, you get mad when someone questions it. I got a PM that went a complete rant about how mercs and CKs were the same thing. No they are not.**

 **~SpritNeigeNouzarAneal**


	3. Chapter 2

Rated T, though it can be M some chapters for:

-Detailed descriptions of blood, torture, past-child abuse, anxiety, and murder/contact killing.

-Light descriptions of muder/contract killing, fighting, training, child desensitizing, a whole lot of other crap.

-Cursing and mentions of sexual intimacy.

If you have a problem with any of this, I do not care. Don't read the story if it bothers you. I have a warning here, at the very first chapter. This warning will begin every chapter, wether or not some of it applies. Do not whine or complain if you read this warning, don't care and then are upset at me for being triggered or that shit.

* * *

When Lance awoke, he sat up, letting his arms shoot out and stretch, all the while yawning. He had slept better laying on Azul's paw than if he were to sleep in his room. For once, he wasn't plagued by memories and flashbacks that turned to nightmares that never left. He slowly stood to stand, _Might as well train if everyone else is sleeping_.

 **Come back and rest, cub. You have only been up for a few minutes.**

Lance shook his head and said "No Azul. I've gotten as much sleep as I need."

As her feeling of worry and concern seep into Lance's mind, he shakes his head and slowly walks out, pressing back feelings of contentment, amazement, love, but extreme boredom. He hears her robotic version of a sigh and **Okay cub. But be careful. Don't overwork yourself**.

"I understand Azul. I'll see you later when we train." Lance says over his shoulder as he leaves her behind.

As Lance walk the halls, he remembers the first time he heard his Azul's voice.

 _It was only a few days after the team had formed Voltron, and Lance was already bored. He wandered the halls, trying to find something to do. Keith had already started his claim on the training room and Lance knew if he was going to have to keep his past a secret, he couldn't show his true skills. He would_ have _to tell then. There would be no explanation for his sudden acceleration in skill with little to none training. No. That would not happen._

 _Anyways, it was almost three in the morning. He should head to bed. Yes, sleep. But he_ couldn't _! A restlessness flowed through his veins, along with a deep aching homesickness. He missed his family. The one that had accepted Rose and didn't reject for what he had been trained as. The one that didn't cast him aside for being bi. The one full of hugs, laughter, love, acceptance, and everything Lance wished he had grown up with. Sporadic visits don't count. They lasted a few days at the most and a hour at least._

 _Lance shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing thinking about home would just make the aching feeling worse. But the endless energy rushing through his veins had made his thoughts wild and his useless walking faster._

 _ **You could always train in the second room. It's made specially for long range weapons like yours.**_

 _Lance almost fell backwards in shock. He was going insane. He knew it. It wasn't until the warm, calming voice responded_ _ **No, you are not cub**_ _that he realized he said it allowed._

 _Carefully, he said "Who are you? And how can you talk to me?" hoping that he was not as crazy as he thought._

 _The warm voice chuckled, sounding much like his mother while doing so, and said_ _ **I'm the Blue Lion. In this moment, you needed comfort and stability so our quintessence finally almost completed the bonding process so that I may talk to calm you.**_

 _Lance tilted his head in questioning gesture, having stopped walking long ago. "But why were we even close to being fully bonding?"_

 _ **That's because you spent almost four years with our quintessence slowly seeping and bonding together before you finally came to me along with your team.**_

" _But why did you choose me? You've bonded with what is basically my soul from my understanding so you know what I've done. But you still chose me. Why?" Lance didn't care that his voice cracked at the end. He needed to know._

 _ **First, before I begin cub, quintessence is basically the magic of your soul. So beings have more than others. All Paladins have an exceptional amount. But each Paladins quintessence has key parts. 1) element. 2) intelligence. 3) leadership. And 4) how well they can work with a team. Each lion chooses their paladin from these traits in the quintessence and the Paladins personality. A hundred candidates for each lion are chosen each generation, but once a lion chooses their paladins all other candidates lose the excesses quintessence and the lion cannot choose a new Paladin until the current one is dead. But there have been a few cases where the lion slowly rejects an old paladins quintessence if the Paladin loses the traits that the lion once chose them for. Then the lion can chose a new Paladin.**_

 _ **Before you start cub, I'm about to tell you why I chose you as your paladin. See, as soon as our quintessence touched, I saw your past. You have a side, one you nicknamed 'Rose', that kills and destroys and hates. Rose feels no emotions, yes?**_ _At his quiet nod, they continued_ _ **See, what most people don't know is that, that is normal for a Blue Paladin. See, while I choose the loyal, strategic, comfortforting, the humorous one, I also choose the one that kills. To be the Blue Paladin, you must be able to let go of emotions and commit things the other Paladins can't, you must also be able to easily pick up those emotions and reattach them. You must also be able to comfort the team. Right now, it's okay if you can't do this for all of them but just being 'Paladin,' as you've taken to calling this partial fake side of your self, can help.**_

 _Lance was shocked silent with happiness and surprise. "Thank you" he said, wishing he could hug his lion in this moment._

 _ **Your welcome, cub.**_ _Lance could feel the smile resonating into his head._

" _Now, what's this about a second trading room?" He said as he started to head back to his room, finally able to rest. He chuckled as Blue began telling him the directions in his mind for later._

 _Then, after Sendak and finding Blue's hall, Lance took up to calling them Azul and resorting to think of them in she/her/hers pronouns after simply asking._

Lance, lost in thought, had gathered his suit and bayard and already was in front of the second trading room. As he entered, he retook in the room. Up close to the ceiling, was also a control center, much like in the first training room. Unlike the other room, however, this one had pillars, mini-walls, vents, cubbies and little openings in the walls that provided just enough space for him to shoot out of. It was his private heaven.

 _It's not like the others could really advance in here…_ Lance thought. Like Azul had said all that time ago, this room was designed only for long range weapons and he was the only one on the team with one. He calmly walked to the showers to change into his suit before walking back out. Unlike other training bots, the ones for this room had increased vision and durability and a whole lot crap that made it impossible to train without his armour.

He grabbed his bayard and soon found his cubby that let him climb and hide in the walls. He decided to switch a bit up today and jumped to a pillar. He transformed his bayard into the sniper rifle and shouted "Start training level 1!" and waited.

Soon six bots came out and the race begun.

Lance let out a breath and immediately hit one of the red spots on a bot. _One down, five to go_ he thought. The bots had turned to him, starting fire, andhe jumped to the next pillar. He tried shooting for another red spot but instead hit a teal, meaning the bot was about to gain an 'evolution' as he called it. He cursed under his breath as that same bot gained a scope and increased shooting speed. He knew the cubby in the pillar wouldn't last long so he made a break for the wall.

"Shit!" He shouted as a laser clipped him. Well, there was no blood at least. That was good. He immediately took fire from the little opening he had been able to find. He knew he hit three more red before hitting a yellow, which just diminished the strength of the bot. He took a breath and shot. Thump! _Only one left_ he thought. But he strained his ears hear the thumping of the bots feet and shots being fired, but there wasn't any.

 _No way I got all six_ he thought. _No fucking way._ Despite this, he slowly made his way to the entrance that he had jumped through and immediately regretted it. He jumped back as a laser made its way to his face. Wasting no time, he peeked back out and looked down. He locked eyes with bot, if you could call whatever the hell they had, and put out a cheeky smile and a little wave. He then swung his gun down and shot, hitting the red.

"Start training level 2!" He shouted.

Soon time passed as he advanced. Level 3… Level 6… Level 10… Level 20… and so on. By the time he was done he was on Level 53, which he knew had to be a record. He had also tested a few of the other long range weapons his bayard transitioned to. A whip, an assortment of guns, a javelin, a bo staff, and a medium sized scythe that Lance found little use for. He just wanted to test them out. He wasn't surprised by the ability to change forms while he was fighting. Zarkon had been able to do it.

When the change first happened, he had asked Azul about it and she had simply said it was because of their bond being extremely strong. Later, he asked why Zarkon could also change the form if Shiro was the Black Paladin. Her explanation was:

 _ **Remember how I told you about how if lion decides to separate from its**_ _ **Paladin, they'll slowly separate the quintessence? Well, despite if that happens, once a Paladin bonds with their lion enough to access multiple forms of their bayard, that is how the bayard stays until its passed to a new Paladin. See, when a Paladin fully bonds, or close enough to it, they also bond slightly to their bayard. This happens because the bayard, along with your armour, has a little of the same core as the matching lion. And this causes the bayard to access more forms for the Paladin, depending on how the bayard reads the Paladin.**_

Yeah, saying he had been surprised would be an understatement. Lance sighed as he slowly walked to the showers and shed his sweaty suit for a nice, cold shower. Though he knew it was better for his mussels to take a warm shower, he couldn't deal with the heat right now. _Maybe later_ he thought.

He slowly slid down to sit on the floor, cold water washing over his head, he wished for his twin sister. His Lilly flower who already had her fiancé on her arm. They looked so happy together and Lance was so, so happy for them. Especially because Lance was the cause of that arrangement.

See, on one of his kills, he had to kill this family for whatever reason or another. He had killed the mother, father, the two brothers and the sister before trying to find the oldest girl. But she was nowhere. Finally, he climbed the stairs into the basement, there, laying on the ground, was the girl. She was about his age at the time and she looked into his eyes with no fear. Only the hope for release for the torture and abuse. So he rescued her and brought her to his sister's best friend foster mother who adopted her. He had spun a tale that he had saw signs of abuse and how, unconventionally, her family was killed by Blue Rose.

Vienna and Lilly had slowly fell in love until Vienna proposed. Dios, he hopes that he didn't miss the wedding. Lilly, no, Vienna, no, _both_ of them would kill him.

 **Calm cub. Anyways, you should get dressed. The rest of the Castle is getting up.**

Lance smiled and thought to Azul _Okay mi flor azul, do think you can find out what train we're doing?_ A humming silence before her response.

 **From the prep work I hear Coran and Allura doing, I believe it to be the mind bands.**

"Dios! I hate those stupid things!" Lance seethed. It was an annoyance to try and keep his secret while the team was able to just poke around his mind. Luckily, he mastered keeping Rose and their kills and life hidden away.

 **Cub, don't worry. I'll help block them, okay? It will be fine. The team and your want-to-be-mates will not find out. I promise you.**

Lance could feel himself blush with embarrassment and he pulled back on his suit as he heard Allura call the team to training.

"Azul! I do not have a crush on Keith and Shiro!" He whispered shouted. He then mumbled "And, even if they did, why would they want me? I am a killer, a monster, a failure to the team because I'm so scared to show my real skills so that the team will never find out how much of a freak I am. Anyway, they are already the perfect couple. They don't need me to ruin it for them."

 **Cub, you are not a monster nor a freak. And yes, you may be a killer, but like I said, that is what makes you the perfect Paladin for me. Anyway, if Red's Keith and Black's Shiro can't love you and take you in for who you are, they don't deserve you or your heart.**

"...Thank you Azul. Anyway, you will always hold a spot in my heart, along with my family." Lance lightly smiled and pushed feelings of love and happiness through their bond and let a happy sigh when those feelings were pulsed back.

 **Thank you cub and you should get going. The team is waiting for you.**

"Mierda!" Lance took of in a run, grabbing his bayard and clothes. He ran through the halls, taking a second to through his clothes in Azul's hangar before he got to the first training room. There stood everyone looking at him with extreme annoyance.

"Thank you Lance for, finally, showing up." Allura said with a sneer.

"Sorry Princess. Slept in a bit." Lance said, faking a sheepish grin and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That is no excuse Lance. Why can't you just do what you're supposed to?" Allura snapped back.

Lance sighed and shrugged. He felt Allura's glare on his as he turned to go stand by Hunk.

"Today, you are using training with the mind bands to sort out some problems." Allura said. He could feel the stares on him as he looked at the floating blue band.

"We start now." Allura walked away, along with Coran and Matt, who had just stood silently watching them.

A second later, the team sat down in their designated spots and waited for the bands float down and encompass their minds. As the blue band connected with his mind and thoughts, Lance felt Azul's presence and meld with him, locking away Blue Rose away. Lance then started his journey through the others, knowing they were doing the same.

Lance started with Hunk. He was the only one here he knew well and even almost considered him a friend, maybe even a best friend. Hunks mind was unprotected. Hunk had no secrets, nothing to hide. _He is the exact opposite of me_ Lance thought. Hunk wore his heart in his sleeve. Lance sighed. Hunks mind was focused on his moms. Lance was streamed memories of Hunk and his moms, just doing family things.

While Lance floated through the other Paladins minds, Azul stayed with his mind and body. She knew Lance was protective of his mind and his secret and Azul understood, she did, she just didn't understand why. But she couldn't breech this subject. It might unlock the strong mental bonds she put on the past. Instead she streamed fake memories of Lance, playing, growing up, spending time with his siblings. But she also planted in real memories. His grandparents teaching him business, him going to their company, learning everything he need to know to eventually run Esor Elu. But there was also memories of him being bored in school and Lilly passing him a note, them playing pranks and never getting caught. Azul did what she promised and made sure that the Paladins never knew.

Back with Lance, he had finished with Hunk and Pidge. He hadn't stayed with the gremlin a long time because she mostly thought about things that Lance understood but didn't care for. So he moved on to Keith.

Keith's mind was a mess. Thoughts jumbled up with each other and caused Lance a ginormous headache trying to sort through the madness. It felt like talking with Azul before words were an option all over again. _/love Shiro/ train/be better/ work harder/ redredredred. Dear lord_ Lance thought. _Who knew Keith was so caostic._ Lance slowly drifted out as if not to stir up a beast.

Lastly, there was Shiro. As soon as he left Keith behind, he was in Shiros. But there was something different. Lance noticed immediately that Black was there and then he was on a beach, a vast night sky covering him.

"Lance?"

At his name, Lance spun on the balls of his feet to face...Shiro?

"Shiro? What is going on?" Lance decided to play dumb. He had put on a confused face after his real one of shock, but Lance knew what was going on. As he had floated through minds, it seems he had also managed to float into his astral projection from. He assumed that Shiro had been doing the same and as Lance reached Shiro, Shiro reached Lance. This caused a mashup of their preferred Mind Space.

"I don't know. Every time we do this exercise, except for the first, Black just kinda invades my mind and I float around and check on everyone."

"Huh. Maybe something to do with you being the Black Paladin. But why am I here?" Lance asked with fake cunfusion and cuoristiy.

"I don't know. Maybe the lions interfered?" Shiro shrugged.

Suddenly a loud roar shook the water and scared Lance shitless while Shiro _relaxed_! Then an answering roar came back and switched Lance and Shiro positions. _Azul_ Lance thought with a small smile.

Then Lance was thrusted into a memory that was not his own.

 _Shiro and Keith lay naked in one of their rooms. The blanket was sprawled across their hips and left their chests completely open for viewing._ _Dios help me Lance thought._ _Shiro was only a slight less tan than his showing skin and he had a defined six pack. Like not even funny, sex on legs look. Not to mention the sparse beads of sweat that made Lance heart hurt. Keith on the other hand was pale, skinny and still completely, utterly sexy in Lance's eyes._

 _Shiro was spooning his smaller lover and rubbing small circles into his chest with his Galran hand causing Keith to shiver sporadically._

" _Keith." Shiro drawled out, voice still deep and rough from an obviously good bout of sex._

 _Keith shiver loud shiver and Lance could see the beginning of arousal. "Hmm?"_

" _How would you feel about inviting Lance into our relationship?" Shiro asked, watching as Keith froze up and turned to face him._

" _I don't know. I mean he is on occasion cute and he doesn't lie about his looks. He is hot but we always fight I sometimes wonder if he hates me."_

" _No one could hate you akachan." Shiro said before nuzzling his face into Keith's neck. "Anyway, I've seen the way he sometimes looks at you, and me, and it's the face of someone who loves something to the brink of death but had long resigned themselves to the fact that they cannot have them. And, Keith, this was long before we got together."_

" _Than yes. And soon. Tomorrow." Keith said before he fell asleep._

 _Shiro whispered "tomorrow" before he followed his lover into a deep sleep._

 _But tomorrow never came did it? Lance thought._

Then he was back with Shiro. Shiro had this shocked, confused, surprised, and scared look on his face that made Lance push his spirit out of the Scape and back into his body. When he opened his eyes again, everyone was still concentrating. Lance threw himself off the ground after pulling off the glowing blue band wrapped around his head. He then proceeded to smash it against the ground. After all of this he picked his bayard and ran. He ran and ran and ran.

Eventually, he made it to his room. He turned off the lights and threw off his suit. In the corner between walls on his bed, was a curled up ball of sobbing Lance.

"Tomorrow never came…" he whispered into the darkness that threatened to consume him.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Once again, I am on, somewhat, time. Hey at least I post on Friday. Anyway first up, weird crap I translated from Google!**

 **Dios= God**

 **Mierda=Shit**

 **Akachan=Baby**

 **Next, explaining some crap. Like why Lance only sometimes curses in Spanish. Reason: A mixture of me being lazy and real life experiences from my BFF, uhhh fake name appear, Diana! Her native language is Spanish and we used to talk about everything. But now she hates me cause no reason. Anyways on to your other questions you might have. My theories on how how the lions and the bond works were really described in this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

 **Uhhh, can't remember anything else really important to talk about so hey guess what I did? I created a forum for you guys to ask and discuss questions about Blue Rose. Anyone can ask and all questions will be answered either personally or in a chapter. Anyone who is rude or disrespectful or just a plain asshole will be blocked. K. I will be monitoring it. I might even start up a second story for your questions if it gets to that point.**

 **Wait, my trusty reviewers! Okay your time to shine. Sorry I haven't answered. I'm a forgetful person. :|**

 **Start the reviewing of the reviews:**

 **Resa/Guest: I know right! Anyway, my friend is trying to get me to remake it and write a book purely based off of the first chapter. What do you think?**

 **JustADamnFrenchFry/Guest: Thank you! I sure am. I really, really love this plot and that it really is a original AU.**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine: I know right! It's so fun writing the team reactions. (Even if I suck at dialogue...) Anyway, I don't know about you but you name reminds me of Will and Nico from PJO.**

 **Resa/Guest: Again, thank you! And if I did, would you guys read the book?**

 **Hoseki13: Why, thank you. Of course it was written by me so, of course it would be good.**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine: I know! That is what I thought when my brain came up with the idea!**

 **Okay, I seriously don't remember anything else to say but I don't have a Beta. All mistakes are mine and I accept them. Oh and I meant to write California last Chap. Sorry. Anyways, Goodbye, I hope you enjoyed and always remember to R &R. **

**~SpirtNeigeNouzarAnael**


End file.
